Shānnarō!
by gokusgirl
Summary: The seeds of lust has been planted in Hatake Kakashi, now all he needs is his willing victim... KakaSaku. R&R. ::Chapter 3 Posted!::
1. Chapter 1

**Shānnarō!**

Written by gokusgirl

**A/N:** This is a incomplete story I wrote a year ago... just for Kakasaku fans out there. Enjoy the first installment! I'm still working on it; I just haven't gotten to the finishing points so far.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Wish I did, though.

* * *

Chapter One

Sakura Haruno tried to look interested in her friend's conversation, but in all honesty it disgusted her to hear her talk this way. It never failed, every afternoon after their medical classes Ino would drag her to the candy shop and she would then tell her pink-haired friend of her nightly escapades with her former sensei, Asuma Sarutobi.

"… You should have heard how he moaned when I licked him _there_!" Ino squealed in delight, stirring her straw in her banana shake vigorously. Sakura drew out of her 'listening mode' for a moment, taking in the last few sentences the blonde spoke, staring at her ridiculously. She noted how Ino's cheeks were flushed just talking about sleeping with Asuma.

"Wow Ino," Sakura began dryly as she bit into a pecan roll. "You've been sleeping with Asuma-sama for three weeks now… is it _still_ all that?"

Ino snorted. "Sakura-chan, don't be mad because you're not jumping anyone's bones." Sakura stiffened with her remark, knowing Ino was noting that Sasuke had recently broken up with her for the third time in four years. And before she could make a reply Ino cheerfully piped in to say, "You need to let Sasuke go and put yourself out on the market!"

"Oh please," Sakura said as she rolled her eyes. "It's not about sex, Ino. It's about finding love."

"Well that may be true my friend, so while in the quest for love I intend to have fun along the way. Why don't you try going for an older man?" Ino asked.

"Like an older man is the answer to my problems." Sakura said with distaste.

"They might not be the answer, but they can surely alleviate certain _tensions_ a girl like us can get," Ino leaned in closer to her friend, squeezing her arm gently. "And they have a hell of a lot more experience than these _man-boys_ we deal with on a regular."

Sakura couldn't argue about the certain tensions she had been having lately. Between her classes, training with Tsunade and her recent move into her new apartment, life had her stressed. Nothing would be more satisfying than having an evening with some sensual massages, kisses and hopefully lovemaking that would make the ground shake and her toes curl. But Since her and Sasuke's breakup of an official eight weeks, Sakura was a total wreck. She held it in good; always keeping a smile on her face in public, a cheery tone in her voice and a bounce in her step. But the inner Sakura was a depressed, whimpering mess. And it sickened her that every afternoon she had to hear how Ino is getting fucked senseless by her ex-sensei; it was beginning to be all too much. Sakura's demeanor was starting to falter around her friend; the true inner Sakura was emerging, which was merely bubbling under the surface.

"I don't need advice on how to whore Ino," Sakura snapped, and being suddenly surprised by her outburst, she covered her mouth. She noticed the shocked look her friend gave her from her remark, and instead of spitting out a stream of curses and insults, Ino roared with laughter.

"Wow…you _really_ need to get laid!" Ino laughed aloud, the patrons of the candy shop now looking at her. "You are so uptight forehead-girl!"

"Fuck you Ino-pig," Sakura muttered through gritted teeth, grabbing her books as she headed for the door.

"Just take my advice honey and see if I'm not right!" Ino yelled as Sakura stormed out, carefully rising one hand with an extended middle finger as she left. She was so upset at Ino that her eyes were clouded with red hot anger. She fumed and grumbled as she walked up the sidewalk, not even noticing the person she was about to walk right into. With a loud thud, Sakura bounced off the person and landed butt first on the sidewalk, her books flying everywhere.

Now she was pissed.

Whoever walked into her was going to pay dearly for fucking up her already fucked up day.

"Sorry Sakura-chan," the smooth voice said, and Sakura looked up to see that the person she about to curse out was her former sensei, Hatake Kakashi. As he towered over her, the sun beamed behind him, making him look taller than usual. He had one hand in his pocket, and the other clutching the latest _Come Come Paradise_. He took his hand out of his pocket, only to scratch the top of his head with embarrassment; even the covered mask could not hide the redness that appeared on the top of his cheeks. "I was so focused in my book I didn't see you. Here, let me help you up."

Kakashi extended out his free hand to Sakura, and after a brief notion of reluctance Sakura accepted it. She stood, dusting her clothes off as she watched Kakashi pick up her books. He was saying something, she was sure it was apologizes for bumping into her. But she had tuned it out, suddenly observing her ex-sensei closely. He was solid when he ran into her, it was the only real physical contact she ever had with him; with the exception of the childish pat on the head he was so keen on giving.

At 32, and he didn't look a day older from the first day they met when she was 12. Not a wrinkle, at least not around his eyes (with the mask covering majority of his face), and she couldn't tell if he had gray hairs on his head due to his unusual silvery grey hair color. But there was something else she noticed about her sensei that she never noticed before, he sounded sensual, sexual. And even now as he stood over her in his slinky height, he was beginning to look… _attractive_.

::_What are you thinking Sakura_?:: The inner Sakura told her as she pretended to listen to him talk. :: _He's an old man… and right about now any man looks attractive to you_.::

"I asked are you hurt?" Kakashi asked again, this time a little louder, drawing Sakura out of her thoughts. Sakura blinked, and gave a tight, uncomfortable smile.

"I'm okay sensei… I wasn't looking where I was going either, sorry."

"Sakura-chan… I haven't been your sensei for many years… there's no need to address me that way." Kakashi noted as he closed his book, giving her his full attention.

"Well…" Sakura began as she searched for something else to say. She hadn't seen Kakashi in a while; he had committed himself to several S-Class missions in last year and between that he was training a new group of genin.

"Let me make it up to you," Kakashi cut in before she said anything else. "I'll buy you an ice cream."

_Wow, that dampened the mood_, Sakura thought to herself, her shoulders dropped with disappointment. She didn't know what to expect from Kakashi, but it _definitely_ wasn't that. Gripping her books tightly against herself, she threw her head back as she walked around him saying, "I'm not a child anymore Kaka-sensei, but thanks anyway." For a brief moment she had forgotten about Ino's remarks and even being bumped to the ground.

Now she was in an even shittier mood than before.

Kakashi called out to a retreating Sakura only to be ignored. "What's gotten into her?" He wondered aloud.

*************

Kakashi hated coming to this bar. He wasn't a big drinker, well at least not in public anyways. The place reeked of smoke, and the music was too loud. But this was the only place he could catch up with his old buddy Sarutobi Asuma. He was dying to tell him of his pervious mission.

Looking through the crowd of patrons, Kakashi finally noticed Asuma sitting in a booth, his back facing the door. He was leaning into seat as if he was talking to someone, but Kakashi wasn't sure due to booth's privacy screen. Finally pushing himself through the crowd, he walked up to the booth to find Asuma sitting in the booth with Yamanka Ino, both of them too engrossed kissing each other to even notice he had even walked up. Ino had one leg in his lap, and Asuma hands were sliding up and down her naked thigh. Kakashi was shocked, and he couldn't bring himself to getting their attention. Ino leaned her head back so Asuma could kiss her neck, and she opened her eyes catching sight of their audience.

"Oh, hi Kakashi!" Ino spoke dreamily, patting her sensei on the back to gain his attention. Asuma snapped his head up, and looked up at his friend with a huge, toothy smile.

"Kakashi, you old dog! Have a seat!!" Asuma said in his huge, boisterous voice. Not knowing what else to do, Kakashi sat down opposite of them, folding his hands in front of him on the table. He looked at the both of them questionably, noting that they were obviously drunk, and from the appearance of their almost removed clothing they were making out for some time. The seconds ticked by like hours, and sensing the awkwardness in the moment Asuma finally spoke up. "Do you remember…?" Asuma asked as he began to introduce Ino to the copy-ninja.

"I know who she is," Kakashi cut in rather abruptly, making Asuma slowly stroke his goatee with amusement.

"Baby… go get me and Kakashi some warm sake, and take your time." Asuma ordered Ino softly, giving her a quick peck on her cheek.

"Sure," Ino replied, giving him a long, deep kiss before crawling over his lap and making her way to the bar. As Kakashi and Asuma both watched her sway her ass from the table, she peeked over her shoulder, giving Asuma a sexy wink. Asuma let out a ragged, lustful breath as he watched her walk away, and then looked over at his friend.

"God she is _insatiable_," Asuma laughed, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. He took a long drag from it and laughed again. "Man you should have seen your face when you saw us!"

"She's your student, Asuma," Kakashi chastised, shaking his head. "What you're doing is in violation of the ninja code of ethics."

"When did you become so high and mighty mister fuck-anything-that-walks?" Asuma said angrily. "Have you forgotten how we were at her age… how we were screwing all the girls in our class… not to mention all those missions?"

"That's different Asuma and you know it," Kakashi replied. "At least we were students screwing other students. I've never done what you're doing."

"Well try it, you might like it," Asuma said after taking another drag of his cigarette. He leaned in closer to his friend, a lustful sparkle in his eye. "Do you know what a woman her age is doing for _me_? And man is she limber. She has a sexual appetite that matches my own and there's isn't _anything_ she won't do!"

"I don't think I want to hear this," Kakashi warned him, rubbing his temples.

"You're too high strung Hatake… maybe you need to get laid, eh?" Asuma suggested with a big smile on his face. "And don't worry…I'm not in violation like you think. Ino is a former student, so it doesn't count anymore."

"But what do you think the village elders feel about this?" Kakashi asked.

"_Fuck_ the village elders," Asuma ground out in a harsh tone, looking over his shoulder quickly. "This is _my_ life. I've given several years of service as a Shinobi to this village and I will live my life as I see fit. Anyway… people need to mind their own damned business." They both sat there for a moment in silence, and Kakashi took in what his friend said. He decided not to turn his visit into a pissing match so he nodded firmly to assure him that it was alright. Asuma smiled. Putting his cigarette out in the ashtray, he laughed. "But seriously, Hatake… you need to find a good woman, give you a distraction from everyday life."

"Yeah, yeah… easier said than done my friend." Kakashi said with a small laugh. He had been quite selective of women in the past, and really no one in Konoha Village met his standards. Romance was just not in the equation for him lately. Between his hectic schedule of missions and training the new genin he honestly didn't have the time. He just resorted to using his hand to please himself than being bothered with someone who would want pillow talk afterwards.

"You never know… the woman you're looking for could be right under your nose." Asuma said as he stroked his goatee, noticing Ino returning with their sake and three small drinking cups.

Kakashi thought that was a funny cliché. As he took his first drink of evening (carefully sipping through his black mask, of course), he recalled that no one had been under his nose recently, except for one pink-haired female that he ungraciously ran into that afternoon. _Sakura_, he thought. She was pissed that he offered her an ice cream. Just like she was child. Hell, she was fourteen years younger than him, and he still thought of her as a child… until today. He didn't mean anything by treating her to ice cream; it was something that he always offered her. She always seemed happy about getting ice cream in the past. But she made abundantly clear that she was _not_ that child anymore, and stormed off before he could understood what he did was wrong.

He remembered how she was sitting on the sidewalk; her skirt raised up just enough to see the seam of those white panties she wore… her white, creamy thigh exposed…

Kakashi shook his head._ Why am I thinking about Sakura this way?_ He thought.

He looked over at Asuma and Ino, both talking to each other, sitting very closely. Asuma was running his hand up and down her leg as they spoke to each other, and Ino was giggling. _This is why_, Kakashi thought. Just watching his friend and his very young ex-student make out ignited a fire within him that he thought was doused years ago... But Asuma was right... He did deserve to have some enjoyment in life; even if it was only for a brief moment it was certainly deserved.

After three drinks Kakashi called it a night, thanking the couple and leaving even after they insisted that he stayed. It was getting late; he had training early in the morning. Besides, just sitting there with them caressing each other was making him feel like a third wheel.

Kakashi walked out of the bar, letting the cool night air sober him as his mind cleared. He contemplated his new mission. This would be a difficult one; but he was confidant in knowing that he _never_ failed a mission.

**:::To be continued:::**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shānnarō****!**

Written by gokusgirl

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Wish I did, though.

* * *

Chapter Two

The day started like it always had for Haruno Sakura. The alarm rang promptly at 6am, followed by a long hot shower and then getting dressed. Breakfast was next, watching her calorie intake closely since she was dieting yet _again_. She was certainly getting into a good routine now since she was living alone. It was hard moving out of Sasuke's lush apartment; but she decided that it was better for her to leave than being kicked out.

Sakura was surprised that her and Sasuke's relationship lasted for six months this time. The other times they were together didn't last more than a couple of weeks, and then it was strictly physical. Their last reconcile was the most satisfying. He came to her open, apologetic, wanting to be a better man. The sex was better despite the fact she still wasn't able obtain an orgasm, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. And she couldn't believe he was being so attentive of her needs… cooking, cleaning, and buying her whatever she wanted. And what reeled her in was his suggestion that they lived together. But like all good things, it didn't last forever.

It was month three when he started coming home late. Arguments ensued again about trivial things, and one evening Sasuke came home stinking of another woman. A month before she left he admitted to her that there was someone else, and in spite of all his good efforts to be a better man he failed all because he couldn't keep it in his pants. He hurt her in the worst way, telling her she was too needy and not 'aggressive enough' for her him sexually. After the dust cleared in month five (and already sleeping in separate rooms), they both came to an agreement and decided it was best to amicably go separate ways. Sasuke was a big asshole to Sakura; but he didn't want to end it on such a harsh note. Sakura was always the one to forgive, but she would _never_ forget. Not this time. So being the good girl that she was, Sakura took the break up well; but the inner Sakura was crying her eyes out in grief.

This was the third time she let Sasuke into her heart. She had hoped that he had grown, but in fact he had grown up and finally gotten Sakura out of his system. So this time it was going to be different; she was going to be more selective of her next relationship. Trouble was the pickings were slim around the village. Naruto was in a very committed relationship with Hyuga Hinata; Lee had hooked up with a village girl who was a school teacher. _Damn_, Sakura thought to herself. _Now that I'm available, the two guys who were genuinely pining over are now taken. _

_Just my__ shitty luck._

But it wasn't going to let her down. "I just have to be more observant… the guy I'm looking for could be right under my nose." Sakura spoke to her reflection as she brushed her long pink hair.

* * *

The copy-ninja's eye roamed over the documents scattered across Hokage Tsunade's desk, making sure his name wasn't on any of them for a mission. He sighed with relief, there wasn't. He noticed the small corner classroom she had made just for her and Sakura, and he smiled. In the very beginning Kakashi's expectations were low on the little Kunoichi; she was all too worried about Sasuke than trying to be an actual Shinobi when she was younger. Into her third year of training Tsunade saw the girl's potential in manipulating and creating chakra, so she took her under her wing as a student. Sakura had proved herself time and time again during her training with the Hokage, and now Tsunade wanted to give her all her jitsu secrets, explaining once to Kakashi that she wasn't going to live forever, and she knew that Sakura would be an excellent candidate for obtaining these gifts.

"What are you doing in my chambers?" Tsunade yelled as she slammed her door shut.

Kakashi smirked under is dark mask as he sat on the edge of her desk. "Just waiting for you, Hokage-sama."

"Bullshit," Tsunade grumbled as she walked over, pushing him off the desk roughly. "Don't worry Hatake…you're not scheduled for another mission for another couple of weeks, so take a break and get out of my office."

"But I came to observe your class today with your student," Kakashi said coolly as he sat down in the chair facing her desk. "I would like to check on Sakura's progress."

"She's not your student anymore, Hatake. You should be wasting your time somewhere else," Tsunade said as she turned around, looking at the village skyline from her huge window. "…Or you have _other_ reasons for being here today?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Hokage-sama," Kakashi replied, his voice void of emotion.

Tsunade whipped her head around, her brown eyes narrowed. "Oh, you know what I'm talking about, fool. And don't come in here with that _Hokage-sama_ bullshit; I know you don't have a speck of respect for me... " Tsunade pointed a perfectly manicured fingernail into his chest. "But when you are in my presence alone I expect you to call me by my name respectfully, understood?"

Kakashi winced when Tsunade poked his chest. Even though he was wearing his vest, her strength on just one finger alone almost broke his damn sternum. From the look in her eyes he could tell she was not joking. It wasn't true about not having respect for her; he knew it was her conscience that ate away at her about him. Kakashi sighed deeply, nodding humbly as he silently apologized for any offense he gave her. She stood there, her arms akimbo, waiting for him to speak.

"I apologize," Kakashi began, pausing only for a moment to add, "_Okaasan_."

* * *

Sakura ran up the long steps of the Hokage tower, stopping momentarily to catch her breath. She wasn't late for her training session; she was just excited that today it was just her and Tsunade. When Ino was there with them she felt like she had to spend her time upstaging her. It was too much pressure! But when she was alone with Tsunade, the atmosphere was different. Tsunade took her time with her, showing her more jitsu techniques than the ones she demonstrated in front of Ino. Sakura felt right now Tsunade was the only one that truly believed in her ability, and that made her proud.

As she approached the door she heard Tsunade speaking to someone. She really couldn't make out what she saying, but when the other person spoke she knew instantly it was Kakashi. Sakura frowned. She suddenly remembered the incident outside the candy store with him, and she rolled her eyes with annoyance. What was _he_ doing here?

* * *

"I already know about Asuma and Ino… so now you're trying to seduce little Sakura?" Tsunade accused the copy-ninja as she sat down behind her desk.

"You know she's too young for me," Kakashi replied disdainfully. "I told you why I was here."

"And _that_ is bullshit, I'll say again," Tsunade spat angrily. "Look, Asuma is a playboy, so I know this _thing_ with the Yamanaka girl is not going to last. But Sakura… she is my prized student, and I don't need her having any distractions while I'm training her. So whatever your intentions for being here today, I ask that you _not_ interfere, understand?"

"Hai," Kakashi said with an exasperated sigh.

"And more thing boy," Tsunade added as she narrowed her eyes at him once more. "_Don't_ break her heart. Sasuke has done enough damage to that poor girl and it took her a while to come to terms with it."

Before Kakashi could retort they both heard a knock at her door. They both stared at each other surprisingly; they were stunned that someone came that close to them and not once acknowledge their presence.

"Enter," Tsunade said as she rose from her seat.

"Ohayou Hokage-sama," Sakura spoke merrily as she entered the office. Kakashi slowly spun his chair around, and their eyes locked on to each other for a split second. "Ohayou… Kakashi-sensei." She tired to sound surprised to see him there, but her false greeting gave her up.

"Yo," Kakashi said plainly, rolling the seat back into the forward position, unknowing to Tsunade and Sakura both he was grinning like the dickens under his black mask.

"Kakashi will be observing your techniques today Sakura," Tsunade announced as she walked over to the small classroom with the medical mannequin on the cot. "He will critique your skills and takes notes."

Sakura gave Kakashi a smothering stare. How dare he! Critique _her_ skills? Wasn't it enough that he still treated her like a child and now he was checking up her like this was a parent /teacher conference?

"Hokage-sama speaks very highly of your talents," Kakashi told Sakura as he stood. "I'm eager to see what techniques you can demonstrate." He saw her flinch, and she immediately stormed over to the classroom as if she was given the worst news ever. "…You don't mind if I sit in and observe, do you Sakura-chan?"

Sakura slowly turned around after giving herself a moment to control her anger. "Not at all, Kakashi-sensei. I was only under the impression it would be me and Hokage-sama here today, that's all."

"Good, now that's all cleared, lets begin." Tsunade said clasping her hands together.

* * *

It was a _long_ two hours.

Sakura was feeling so tense with Kakashi staring at her. And it wasn't only that; it was the bored, undaunted expression he had given when she went through the hand signs. Like he was entirely uninterested with everything she did. When she began the healing techniques on the mannequin she heard him yawn lazily. At the end of the second hour she had a brief test of her skills by naming all the medical techniques by hand sign. In most cases Sakura didn't work well under pressure; it just felt like a normal day with Ino in the class. But instead of Ino it was her lazy-eyed former teacher.

"Good job Sakura, we can stop here for today." Tsunade told her, patting her on the back. "I've got a meeting with the elders in a few minutes, so pack up all the medical supplies and lock up my office, okay?"

"Yes Hokage-sama," Sakura answered with a bow.

"I'll see you later Hatake," Tsunade said drolly to the copy-ninja, never looking his direction as she walked out the door.

Sakura turned her attention to medical supplies, hoping Kakashi would take the hint and leave behind Tsunade. No such luck. After a few minutes she could still feel his presence in the room, the sound of the office chair squeaking back and forth softly.

Kakashi just watched her. It was comical that she was trying to ignore him. His eyes looked over her slowly, panning up her long creamy legs, her plush little bottom to the long, cotton pink hair that now flowed down her back. When did her hair get so long? He really wanted to play coy with her, but sensing she was still pissed about the other day it was time to set things right.

"Where are your notes?" Sakura finally asked Kakashi, never turning around as she still continued to straighten up.

Kakashi frowned. "What notes?" he asked confusingly.

"The notes you were going to take while during my demonstration," Sakura finally turned around to face him, her face showing every inch of agitation in her features. "Where are they?"

"Oh…_those_ notes," Kakashi said as he stood, stretching lightly. He paused for a moment before he gave her an answer: "They're up here, in my head." He took his right index finger and tapped his forehead.

"Humph," Sakura said, only to turn around again, bending over to place a box under a shelf. Kakashi's eyebrow rose with inquisitiveness when her bottom stuck out again. "You want to know what I think about your _observation_ Kaka-sensei?"

"Indulge me, Sakura-chan," Kakashi responded coolly.

"I think –" Sakura stood up to turn around, only to run dead into Kakashi's chest. Baffled by his sudden proximity, she looked up at him, brushing a stray hair out of her face.

"Did I break your concentration, Sakura-chan?" Kakashi spoke with a bit of hilarity in his voice.

Sakura only narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "…I'm only wondering why you're invading my personal space, that's all."

"Sorry," Kakashi stood back a little, letting the little Kunoichi breathe. "Please continue."

"Well as I was saying… I think you came here for something else." There was a brief pause between them before he gave an answer.

"You're correct. I did come here for a reason. I came to apologize about yesterday, Sakura-chan." Kakashi told her with a curt bow.

"Will you please stop calling me Sakura-_chan_?" Sakura huffed, honestly annoyed by the copy-ninja's behavior. "An apology, huh?"

"I had no intention to offend you, treating you like you were a child. But I want make amends." Kakashi offered.

Feeling a bit empowered, Sakura folded her arms with a raised eyebrow to ask, "And what would that be?"

"Ramen and a long, grown up walk with me."

Sakura rolled her eyes when she heard that. Like that was something to swoon over. "Wow Kakashi… you really know how to wine and dine a girl. Am I a supposed to be flattered by this?"

"No… but it's a start," Kakashi chuckled lightly. "Look Sakura, I'm not good with the formalities of asking someone out, so please accept my offer."

"So _now_ you're asking me out?" Sakura chided. She walked around him, her arms still folded as she thought about what he said. "Why this sudden interest in me, Kakashi?"

"I've always been interested in you, Sakura. I just thought that a quiet dinner between friends would be… nice."

"Nice, huh?" Sakura repeated back at him as she rocked back on one foot, biting her lip. "Okay… then I would be delighted in joining you for ramen, Kakashi."

"You will not be disappointed," Kakashi told her, his smile still hidden.

"That still remains to be seen, but we'll see. You can pick me up at my place around seven." Sakura pushed past him, walking over to the door and opening it to only pause briefly staring at the copy-ninja. "Well let's get out of here; I've got some more things to do today before I go home."

* * *

Maybe she was over dressed for this.

As Sakura looked at her reflection in her bathroom mirror, she nervously waited for her date to arrive.

Her date.

Kakashi Hatake, that is.

_Why did I agree to this?_ Sakura thought to herself. _Because you're attracted to him_, Inner Sakura whispered to her devilishly.

"Shut up!" Sakura whispered fiercely to herself, recalling when she broke the news to Ino…

_When she told Ino of her 'date', the poor girl was overjoyed. It immediately made her wish she had kept it to herself, because Ino felt she needed to give her some advice for the evening. Sakura nearly puked with her suggestions. _

"_It's a friendly date, not a fuck fest." Sakura snapped bitterly, taking a swig of her cappuccino. _

_Ino just tittered merrily. "Friendly dates they are until he walks you home."_

"_Then I won't let him walk me home." Sakura simply told her. It only irritated Ino further. _

"_My God Sasuke has turned you into a fucking prude!" Ino exclaimed, and Sakura nearly feel out of her chair. "You are in the midst of your sexual prime, Sakura. Use it or it'll dry up and whiter away!"_

"_Just because you give it away freely doesn't mean I have to, pig," Sakura seethed, looking around at the customers who overheard the conversation. "I want my head to lead me this time, not my heart. If it makes me a prude then so be it." _

_Ino was surprised that her girlfriend told her off so boldly, so after closing her slacked mouth, she slowly smiled. She pitied her for a moment, hoping her friend would stick to her word. Hatake Kakashi was definitely an enigmatic person, and there was no telling what techniques he had under his sleeve to get a woman into his bed. From Ino's recent investigation on him, it didn't take a whole lot. But she found out he was particularly selective on the type of women he bedded; so maybe it was a good sign for Sakura. _

"_Alright," Ino told her as she raised her hands up in a sign of surrender. "I'll stick my nose out of it."_

"_Thanks," Sakura sighed as she finished drinking her cappuccino. _

"_Have a wonderful evening at the ramen shop my dear." Ino joked as she batted her eyes at her friend. _

_Sakura didn't say a word, only elbowing Ino playfully in the side as she continued to chat about other things. _

Sakura gazed at the lavender dress she wore for the evening, wondering if her attire was too revealing for this kind of date. She loved this dress; she only worn it once before, and that occasion was on a date with Sasuke. He complemented her all night on how good she looked; so maybe she figured Kakashi would appreciate it as well. It hung off the shoulders, not showing a lot of cleavage, but enough to jog the imagination. Its tight fitting material showed off every curve, enunciating it elegantly with a small, two inch split on the right-hand side.

Walking out the bathroom, she glanced at the clock that sat above her fireplace. 6:55 PM. Knowing Kakashi with his poor attendance, he wouldn't be there for another twenty minutes.

She began to giggle at that notion until she heard a soft knock at her front door. Sakura froze; her mouth opening with wonder as she slowly approached the door. Taking hold of the door knob, she took in a controlling breath and closed her eyes in a silent prayer. She smiled, opening the door wide as Kakashi stood there, holding a small bouquet of wildflowers in one hand, his other hand in his pants pocket.

And if it wasn't for the dark mask he wore, she would have noticed his unhinged jaw dangling at the very sight of her.

They both stood there, motionless, speechless for seconds. Sakura blinked, feeling the sudden mood shift between them. Her pleasant smile faded a few degrees as she gazed back at him, now feeling her knees growing weak for some unknown reason. This was Kakashi. Pervert Kakashi. The same man who was her teacher, the same man who trained her and her team many years ago. The same man who had a fetish for reading dirty novels in the public and showing up late for everything.

Then why did she suddenly feel… like _this_ at the very sight of him now?

"Evening, Kakashi." Sakura stuttered out finally, her now sweaty hand grasping the door knob.

His response was delayed as his wondering eye looked at her from head to toe. "Nice dress." His voice didn't even sound right. It sounded thick and raw.

Sakura's cheeks pinked with the compliment, and her smile broadened. "Thank you. Are those for me?" She pointed at the arrangement in his hand, and he slowly handed it to her. "There are some very pretty flowers. They smell nice."

"Your dress is nice too," Kakashi repeated again, this time his voice sounding a bit more strained. "I mean it fits you very…." He seemed to be lost in thought, and he swallowed thickly as he gazed at her almost dreamily. "…_Very_ nicely."

Sakura's heart began beating double time, and she fretted a little. "Oh," She could only say as she found her throat dry. She felt herself sway, like she was standing on the edge of the shoreline when the tide was coming in. The gravitational pull had her swooning; pulling her in a direction she wasn't sure she wanted to cross yet. And besides, this was supposed to be a _date_. A ridiculously cheap and possibly Dutch date between friends.

Why was it suddenly turning into… something else?

"Well." Kakashi told her evenly, feeling his chest tighten with an emotion he hadn't expected to feel this evening.

"Well." Sakura sighed plainly, tearing her eyes off him for a moment. She looked over at him once more; and it felt like she was hit with a ton of bricks. He was looking so… she couldn't describe it. The air was strangely surging between them… and she needed it more of it.

She needed it _now_.

Before she could resist the temptation, Kakashi closed in the gap between them, pulling his mask down and kissing her hard.

The flowers were abandoned at the doorstep as the door closed behind them.

* * *

That _damn_ dress.

_Now_ Sakura remembered why she only wore that dress one time before.

Coming to her senses, she looked across the room and stared the article of clothing with bitter amusement.

They lay on the floor of her living room, not making it too far from the front door. They ripped at each other's clothes; groaning and screaming obscenities as they lost control. This wasn't like Sakura. She loved making out and all the oddities that came with it. This was different. She felt reckless and unrestrained to Kakashi's advances.

She felt… _wild_.

And for that moment, she welcomed it.

She _loved_ it.

They were just standing at the door, she was just saying hello to him. Now they're completely naked, and she can see his face- oh my god, his _entire_ face! Before she could take a moment to appreciate his handsome features, he did something that no man ever has.

He kissed her.

_Down_ there.

Sakura screamed; withered and nearly passed out from the waves of pleasure he gave her. It was like she was dying repetitively, and she encouraged it more. She had never felt anything like this in her life. This was it. This was that feeling, that almost there sensation Sasuke always brought her to, but failed to deliver. It was wonderful.

It was heaven.

He rose, settling between her legs as he grabbed her the backs of her knees. He spread her legs shamefully apart, his thick throbbing organ finding its mark and sinking in to the hilt of her slick passage. He filled her so completely that when he began to move against her tears began to well up in the corners of her eyes. He was savage and merciless has he pounded wildly into her. He grabbed her proportionally sized breasts in his hands, grouping them roughly as he brought one to his mouth, sucking like a man dying of thirst.

Sakura's over sensitized flesh could not endure any more, and all at once her body exploded with the first true orgasm she ever had. Kakashi followed suit, grunting lewdly and straining against her hard as he flowed into her, both of them melding together as one.

It was in the aftermath of that very moment Sakura was fully aware of what she, or what _they_ actually did. She was now laying on his chest, feeling his labored breathing slowing down. His heart was still thundering hard, and his hands were sliding gently across her moist back and shoulders. Instantaneously they looked at each other; both of them feeling the moment of awkwardness that now lingered between them. Sakura's cheeks felt hot with the memory of what had just occurred; mingled with a small amount of shame on her part. This was _not_ how she conducted herself. She prided herself on being in control, at all times. She gazed at his handsome face, watching his mouth curve up into an awkward smile as he ran his free hand through his silvery mane.

"Wow," Kakashi finally said, his voice sounding deep and relaxed. He tried to say something else, but the right words wouldn't come to him. Just as he hesitantly began to speak again, his stomach did the talking for him. And unmistakable growl emitted from his empty stomach, and his face reddened.

_Oh… he can get embarrassed from his growling stomach but not from screwing me on the living room floor_, Sakura thought to herself.

"I'm hungry. Are you hungry?" Kakashi asked suddenly as he began to sit up. Feeling a bit stunned over the entire situation, Sakura could only gesture with a nod. He gave her a tight, nervous smile as he stood, and he helped up to her feet. "Good. Let's go eat some ramen, shall we?"

* * *

What the _hell_ is going on?

Sakura stirred her uzumaki ramen around in her bowl, feeling bewildered. She looked over at her date, lover or whatever he was as he gorged himself on his fourth helping. Apparently he had acquired a huge appetite after all that _activity_ earlier, Sakura surmised.

They quickly (and oddly) dressed, and headed out the door to the ramen shop without a word of what had just transpired between them. Sakura tried to remain composed as they walked along, but the sticky warmth of Kakashi's seed between her legs was a constant reminder, no matter how much she wanted to deny it. When they got to the shop, Kakashi was very chatty with the shop owner, laughing and carrying on with him like nothing happened. They ate in a weird silence; and deep down Sakura was grateful, but still puzzled.

"I didn't intend for _that_ to happen tonight," Kakashi finally said during his fifth helping, making Sakura look over at him. She couldn't see his features because she was sitting on the side where his amulet rested on the side of his face. "I don't know what came over me..." He paused, taking in a deep breath as he turned his head, his eye now piercing through her as he gazed at her seductively. "…maybe it was the dress."

Sakura's face flushed, and she looked down at herself for a brief second. She was still wearing that deceitful, shameful dress that got her screwed for the evening, and her first thought was to burn it the second she got a chance. She looked back up at Kakashi, his gaze still on her as she watched his eye roam across her scarcely seen cleavage.

"Well it's a good thing it was the dress, otherwise I would have thought this was the way you greeted your dates." Sakura replied absurdly.

"I don't know what made me- I mean _us_ to do that." Kakashi corrected himself quickly, turning his stool around to completely face her. "Strange, isn't it?"

Sakura nodded, eyeing him suspiciously. "Yeah, well… whatever it was, it's _not_ going to happen again." She saw his face slack with her proclamation, and he quickly picked it back up again, nodding with her in agreement.

"Absolutely," Kakashi agreed with her as he placed his mask back on his face. "I respect your wishes. Even though it was rather _intense_, and… gratifying I might say."

Sakura quirked up an eyebrow. "Ah, umm…yeah… it was." She looked away from him for a moment, recalling all the vivid details, and feeling a surge of heat flutter between her legs. "And you're quite handsome, by the way." She stuttered as she rubbed the back of her neck, the suddenly felt hot right now.

"Thank you, Sakura… you quite beautiful yourself." Kakashi complimented.

"No…no I'm not." Sakura gushed, looking back at him with blushing cheeks.

"Yes, you are."

"You're just saying that now."

"…Saying it now? Why would you say that?"

"Because… you're saying it _after_ the fact. You're just pacifying me."

"So you saying I was handsome is just the same."

"But I didn't get to see your face until tonight!"

"It's all the same…"

"Whatever the case, you think I'm pretty, I think you're handsome. Fine. But what happened this evening _won't_ be happening again!" Sakura snapped, feeling herself becoming annoyed with conversation.

"Understood," Kakashi replied after a dramatic pause. "Can I walk you home at least?"

"Oh no," Sakura said with a wave of her hand. "I'm not sure if I can trust you." Kakashi caught her hand, holding it tightly by the wrist. She tried to pull away, but his grasp on her tightened.

"Maybe… just _maybe_ you're not sure if you can trust _yourself_, Sakura-chan." Kakashi spoke in a surprisingly deep, throaty tone that sent shivers down her spine. His grip on her wrist loosened, and his thumb began to gradually caress her wrist in slow deliberate circles, feeling the pulse that now was beating wildly underneath.

"If I wasn't mistaken," Sakura spoke softly, the swaying sensation flowing through her senses yet again. "I would think that you're trying to seduce me, Kaka-sensei."

"Maybe," Kakashi said with hunch of his shoulders.

"Well it's not going to work dammit." Sakura told him through clenched teeth as she squirmed on the stool, failing miserably in quelling the heat that was spreading all over her now.

"If that is what you wish." Kakashi responded, his voice lowering down to a mere whisper.

* * *

They actually made it to the bedroom this time, and even though Sakura told Kakashi that it wasn't going to happen again, it did. And many times for the rest of that evening, too. He caught her at moment of weakness; striking just when her defenses were at their lowest. They took their time, making slow, sweet love that brought Sakura to the brink of tears. And over and over he would whisper in awe at how beautiful she was, how wonderful she felt, and how she was all his. And in spite of herself, Sakura couldn't agree more.

She would wrap herself into this moment, she decided. Sakura allowed to be taken in a way she never knew was possible; without love. She was attracted to Kakashi; but truth be told she didn't feel an iota of love for him. The turn of events were occurring too fast for them to even let that factor be considered; so she made up her mind to use him, satiate her needs, and do damage control in the morning.

And morning was _so _many hours away.

**::To be Continued::**

* * *

**What a curious turn of events, huh? I know everyone is going bonkers about me making Kakashsi's mom Tsunade... I've always thought it was, but couldn't prove my theroy on it. So why not put in my story??? Let me know what you thought about this chapter in a review, okay? Thanks for reading!!!**

_**It's a fanfiction sin to read, favorite, or alert without reviewing. I know who you all are. :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Shānnarō!**

Written by gokusgirl

Warnings: Strong language, sexual situations. You've been warned. :D

* * *

Chapter Three

Sakura felt like she was floating upon an abyss of intoxicating bliss. She knew she was asleep – but she felt so wonderful, so deliciously content and warm… like the warmest blanket she ever felt enveloped her, moving against her softly and yet, sensually.

Loving the way her body was tingling, Sakura sighed, awakening from her slumber to realize _why_ she felt so good.

Kakashi was on top of her.

_Inside_ of her.

His face was in the crook of her neck, breathing shakily into her damp skin. His arms were embracing her tightly, wrapped around her small waist as he moved in a delectable pace that felt so _incredible_… it took her breath away. Automatically her legs wrapped around his waist, hips already moving against his wonderful thrusts. As he felt her regaining control, he raised his head upward and gasped for air. Sakura saw a flicker of ecstasy flash across his handsome features, his teeth clenching as he felt her sex seize him rhythmically.

Sakura gasped, feeling herself have a strong release that made her hips jerk violently against his. He had made her climax so swiftly, and with such ease each and every time. It was everything that Ino and all the other women had bragged about- and yet it was scary to think that Kakashi was the bearer of such a wondrous gift.

When he gave her an orgasm the previous evening, she thought he was doing something terribly wrong. But after the fiery sensations dwindled down she realized what had just occurred. It was enthralling, but yet frightening… like free-falling from top of a mountain top. So when she felt herself coming close to that feeling, she would tense up, making him slow his pace and the moment would be regrettably lost. Kakashi noticed this after a few attempts, and he lowered his head down to her ear, licking the fuzzy lobe as he whispered, "Let go, Sakura… feel it. Allow yourself to _feel_ it."

Giving in, she shut her eyes tight and did what he asked. From that point, she spiraled into a point of pleasure she didn't know existed. It was so marvelous.

Kakashi let out a strangled noise, his hands planted securely on Sakura's hips as his pace quickened. Sakura's eyes scanned down his heaving chest to his rippling stomach, noticing a fine sheen of sweat that glistened there. Sakura had the fanciful notion of how his skin would taste there.

But all thought was surely lost once she felt the spear of pleasure course through her yet again, and like riding the highest, scariest tide imaginable she tumbled down with him, holding on tight and screaming his name all the way.

He fell with his entire weight on her. His heart was pounding hard and shook with his twitching length that was still buried deep inside of her. He pushed himself off to her side, rolling over tiredly as he exhaled nosily out of his nostrils.

They both laid there, stretched out haphazardly as they caught their breaths. Sakura managed to recover first, and she pulled herself up on wobbly elbows, feeling a wave of mortification and unbridled excitement wash over her. She stared at him, wanting to ask him so many questions, but was scared to hear the answer.

A smile curved up on Kakashi's sexy mouth, and he reached out, caressing her soft forearm. "So beautiful…" He sighed with a small laugh, his eyes wondering up to the ceiling in deep thought. He gazed back down at her once again, his smile widening more. "Sakura-"

"You need to leave," Sakura interjected suddenly, and she snatched away from his provoking touch. "Now."

"Good morning to you too." Kakashi grumbled amusingly.

Sakura got up from the bed, grabbing the flat sheet as she covered her shameful nakedness with nervous hands.

Time for damage control.

"You know that this all was a mistake," Sakura began as she folded her hands in front of her. She watched his jaw clench with her remark, and he pulled himself against the headboard, propping a pillow behind his back as she looked at her lazily. "I don't do _this_, Kakashi. If and when I choose to sleep with someone I have to think through it carefully, it's not all wild and frenzied like this. And I only sleep with someone I love, and quite frankly I _don't_ love you."

It would have been a slap across any man's face. But Kakashi sighed, hunching his shoulders as he considered what she told him. "Well that's a relief Sakura, because I don't love you, either." His tone was a little harsher, and who could blame him? She was killing his morning after glow. He leapt out of the bed rather angrily as he began looking for his clothes. "I knew that this was not about love. What's the wrong with making each other feel good?"

"I'm not looking for that!" Sakura yelled as she stomped her foot. "I'm not looking for a roll around in the hay, Kakashi. And I don't need anyone to make me feel good, so grow up!" Before she could blink her eyes, he was right in front of her, his hands on either sides of her head as he trapped her against the wall. He drew his body merely centimeters from hers, and he could tell she was breathing hard. He gazed down at her beautiful green eyes, loving how angry and confused she looked. He inhaled deeply, taking in her delicate but heavily sexed scent. He then brought his face close to hers, a playful smile on his face.

"You discuss sex like it's some business deal, and yet you _never_ said any of this last night when it was actually happening!" Kakashi spoke smoothly. "It's alright if you don't want to admit that it was good. It won't hurt my feelings."

"I didn't admit it because it _wasn't_," Sakura seethed, gripping the sheet tighter against her as she lied.

"Lair," Kakashi chided lightly, letting his nose rub scarcely against hers. His breath was hot against her face, and it made her tremble. "If it was so terrible, then why did you ask- wait a minute… _beg_ me to take you again and again last night?"

"You used your Sharingan," Sakura told him as she searched for the answer. "I know it. Nothing can be that intense…"

"So _now_ it was intense?" Kakashi laughed softly, his mouth grazing across her bare shoulder. "If I had used the Sharingan, we wouldn't be having this conversation, Sakura. Because you'd be still lying in bed, paralyzed with pleasure. Sounds like you're confused, Sakura…I'd like to help you out with that, if you wish."

Sakura sucked in a deep breath, feeling herself shiver from the feeling of his hot mouth against her skin. "…Just _help_ yourself out of my house." His mouth was now skimming alongside her neck; and she whimpered when she felt him suck at a pressure point there. He let go suddenly, leaving her gasping for air. He gazed down at her, noticing how her eyes were closed tight and her chest heaved. She grasped the sheet so firmly in her hands now that her knuckles were turning white.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Kakashi whispered seductively. "It's like having a itch scratched over and over… feels so incredibly _good_…" He leaned in close to kiss her, to sweep her off her feet, longing to feel her again. He was met with an opened palm in his face, shoving him backwards…hard. He was dazed from the sudden attack, and he laughed in spite of how angry his words made the little Kunoichi. It only fueled his want for her.

"OUT!" Sakura ordered loudly as she pointed at the door. He gave her a nod, and quickly found his clothes and put them on. Sakura watched from a safe distance, holding her breath until he was fully dressed and gone, praying he wouldn't say anything else. He was about to walk out of her bedroom when he stopped beside her, his gaze looking straight ahead as he began to speak.

"I know I went about all this wrong Sakura… but for what it's worth, I'd like to see you again. I won't bother anymore if you don't want me to."

"I don't." Sakura admitted quickly, and she felt her stomach twist with guilt. A long, painful pause wavered between them, and he nodded yet again, pulling his mask up over his face as he sighed heavily.

"Alright. Well goodbye then." Kakashi said lowly, exiting out of the room.

"Goodbye." Sakura hissed; irritated totally at him and the entire situation she found herself in. She still stood there until she heard the front door open and close.

It was only then she began to breathe again.

* * *

Running like a mad woman, Sakura dashed up the long flight of stairs leading up to the Hokage's tower. She was late today- more than two hours late to be exact. After evicting Kakashi out of her apartment, she quickly got ready for her med class. It would only be her and Tsunade today; Sakura only hoped that the Godaime wouldn't fuss and ask too many questions.

"So nice of you to join us Sakura," Tsunade drawled as she snapped a huge book shut.

"My apologies Hokage-sama…I-I over slept." Sakura rattled out as she bowed politely at her teacher and leader.

Tsunade sucked her teeth, slamming the book hard on her cheery wood desk, making Sakura snap her head upward, her eyes wide with fear.

"You can stop pissing yourself, Sakura. I'm not _that_ mad." Tsunade told her dryly. "Turns out I had an emergency meeting with the elders this morning, so class was cancelled today."

Sakura sighed heavily, a hand to her chest as she stood. "Thank you, Hokage-sama…"

Tsunade held out a finger, waving it slowly as she shook her head. "Uh-uh, Sakura. You don't have to _Hokage-sama_ me to death when we're alone. Shut the door. I have some information for you concerning your new assignment."

Sakura turned, walking swiftly to the door to close it. She walked back over to Godaime's desk, sitting down in the chair that sat in front. "I have a new assignment, Tsunade? Is it a mission?"

"No, but I'll feel like one," Tsunade chuckled as she rocked back in her fine leather recliner. "We have very important guests arriving to the village this afternoon. I want to assign you to one of the guests, just show her around, be her bodyguard and instruct her on the proper formalities of Konohagakure."

Sakura was pleased that it wasn't a real mission; she really wasn't prepared to leave the village right now. She inclined her head, eyebrows furrowed as a question popped into her head.

"Where are the guests coming from?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade had rolled her chair around as she gazed at the village's skyline. "They are coming from the country of Grass and Vines. It will be a party of three; however you will only be concerned about the one, Princess Fumiko."

"A real princess, here in Konoha?" Sakura marveled.

"Yes Sakura… and has anyone forgotten that _I'm_ a princess as well?" Tsunade spoke with a bit of irritation.

"Sorry, Tsunade…" Sakura told her with a shrug of her shoulders. "But why would a princess come to our village?"

"To marry her betrothed, of course." Tsunade answered matter-of-factly. She watched as Sakura's eyes widened with shock, her jaw dropping with surprise.

"And who is her betrothed…?" Sakura prodded, leaning forward in her chair to hear the answer.

"That will be officially announced after they arrive, so I can't tell you." Tsunade told her as she turned her chair back around to face her. She stood, her hands folded behind her back. "And whatever the princess tells you have to be held in the strictest of confidence, understand?"

"Hai," Sakura replied with a nod.

"Okay then… go and get more presentable for our guests, and meet me back here around three." Sakura rose from her seat, nodding as she quickly exited the office. After she left, Tsunade could only shake her head in pity as she thought of the situation she knowingly placed on her young apprentice. "Better her than me." She sighed as she continued to look out onto village.

* * *

"Yoo-hoo… hey forehead!" Ino yelled out to her friend as she saw her exit the Hokage's tower. The blonde was waiting patiently for Sakura to leave so she could get the juicy details of her date from the previous evening. But she cursed out loud when she realized Sakura had outright ignored her as her pace was picking up into a small trot. Grumbling, Ino gave chase.

"Don't make me chase you all over this fucking village, you troll!" Ino shouted loudly.

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, her shoulders dropping with surrender. She whirled around, scowling as Ino caught up with her.

"What do you want, Ino?" Sakura immediately asked; her tone icy and irritated.

"Well good morning to you too pinky," Ino snorted playfully. "Why so bitchy, bitch?"

"I have an assignment to get ready for, and I don't have the time nor the patience for your daily dose of how you got screwed last night." Sakura replied as she folded her hands to her in front of her.

"Well I was hoping to get a breakdown of last night's date." Ino told her with a huge grin.

Sakura stiffened. Rolling her eyes, she sighed as she quickly thought up something to keep her friend clueless in what actually happened. "We went out, we ate, and I went home."

"Did he go home with you?" Ino asked.

"No, he didn't… it was a rather boring date; and he still treated me like a child." Sakura watched as Ino's blonde eyebrow arched as she smirked devilishly.

"Wow… then the guy at the ramen shop must have his information incorrect," Ino finally said with bit of mirth in her voice.

Now it was Sakura's eyebrows rose with a bit of curiosity and horror. Blinking, Sakura shook her head at Ino as she scoffed at Ino's implications. "…what guy at the ramen shop?"

"The shop owner… he said that Kakashi was whispering to you and kissing your hands." Ino raised up one perfectly arched eyebrow again at Sakura, her smirk now curling on the end of her mouth as she watched her friend's left eye jump. The left eye jumping thing always told Ino that Sakura was just caught in a lie.

"What the fuck does the shop owner knows? He was busy cooking ramen!" Sakura sputtered out nervously, and she rolled her eyes again with annoyance. She glowered at Ino; pursing her mouth so tightly you could have sworn she sucked a lemon. "I really don't have time to talk about this nonsense… why don't you go get the rest of your information from that stupid ass shop owner since he's so observant of everything!"

"Whoa," Ino said slowly as a hand came up to her mouth. "…so something _did_ happen last night?"

"No it didn't!" Sakura shouted.

"Well you're acting like it did," Ino noted as she rubbed her chin.

"I'm not a slutty whore like you, Ino. I never fuck on my first date."

"I never said you fucked him. Are you coming clean with it now?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Sakura yelled vehemently, her hands fisted at her sides. Ino laughed, but still yielded at the girl's pleas. Waving her hands dismissively, Ino shook her head.

"Well when you're ready to talk about it…" Ino told her cautiously.

"There's nothing to talk about." Sakura snapped dryly.

"Well, alright then…" Ino drawled out playfully, watching her friend turn around and walk away swiftly.

"Yeah…whatever." Sakura mumbled, hearing her friend snicker from a distance. If she didn't have this assignment, she would have turned around and tackled her ass for laughing.

* * *

Her thoughts smothered over what happened last night, and how shook she was about it. She still felt awfully sore between her legs, and the pain made her instantly think of Kakashi. That solid, lean build of his body crashing into hers, the drastically strong stokes his hips made as they drove into hers over and over… and his face…

Sakura stopped walking. _I am __**NOT**__ going to let this take over my thoughts or my life!_ Sakura desperately thought to herself.

Once she got home, she flopped face first into the mess of sheets on her unmade bed. As she smelled them, _his_ masculine scent was still lingering there. It instantly made her groin ache. She wanted him there again. In her house, in her bed, and in _her_. Having him was like eating a peanut… you could never have one. You would eat and eat until your head was dizzy from the intake of salt. But she would never openly admit it to herself or Kakashi of this need she was starting to have for him. What good was that? She was done having physical relationships that lasted only for a few good weeks. And he told her wasn't in love with her – rather nastily too.

Sakura let out a gush of air as she turned over on her back. She had to laugh at herself as she let that moment replay in her head.

_Well that's a relief Sakura, because I don't love you, either. _

"That's fine you dick-head!" Sakura spoke to herself loudly. _What am I thinking? Why would I expect love for him – of all people? Why am I thinking of love because we slept together anyways? I'm always getting my feelings hurt because I get confused with being fucked or being loved._

Not wanting to think on it any further, Sakura rose to her feet, and numbly stripped her bed liens off her bed and stuffed them all in her small hamper in the corner of the room. She didn't even bother placing sheets on the bed as she threw the thick comforter across it; every time she flung the heavy material the fragrant smell of _Kakashi_ lightly permeated the air.

…**To Be Continued…**


End file.
